Cala Maria/History
This is the history of Cala Maria. Events of Cuphead Events of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away' Demonic War "God help us all. If Cala Maria was to be hypnotized by the forces of Eeofol, then she would've been burnt into toast by these lava rivers, so we're thankfully lucky if we have Cala Maria on our back. Now we're finally gonna take back all of Cuphead's friends once again." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Inkwell Requiem During the Demonic War ,she would be the very last survivor of The Devil's curse since she wouldn't get affected by demonic control because Eeofol and its demons don't need her due to its lava rivers while other debtors of Inkwell Isle have been affected into being as Eeofol's demonically-controlled victims. However, this is the reason why how to make the Grand Alliance, including Erathia, into needing her, so Cuphead and Mugman have to save other debtors from Eeofol so that they would be able to defeat Eeofol and its demonic armies. Also, she could equip an Uzi and an RPG-7 (that she got from the Grand Alliance) but even wear her own Midnight Mauve outfit (Inkwell Isle afternate version of Lightning's Midnight Mauve) and use a gunblade that she was going to help Cuphead and Mugman to defeat the demons and the kreegans After the Demonic War was over, she was praised by Baroness Von Bon Bon, Hilda Berg, Rumor Honeybottoms and Sally Stageplay. Assassination of Cuphead "Poor Callie. Looks like she's been huggin' with Baroness Von Bon Bon, but now that these ducanger soldiers have finally killed Cuphead with one single explosion, we're gonna find a way to have revenge on these idiotic South Vietnamese bastards and put them to justice once and for all." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Ceramic Sorrow After the assassination of Cuphead,she got sad as same as Baroness Von Bon Bon so that she can have herself to be a witness of this tragedy, in which she had lost Cuphead as her hero, thus making herself so very sad enough to cry after she and all of her friends failed save Cuphead's soul since she joined Cuphead and Mugman to save all of their friends from the Devil's deal and Eeofol's demonic control. Later in the Inkwell General Hospital, she and Baroness Von Bon Bon are hugging each other while they are mourning their loss for Cuphead, but after realizing that Ruby Ramirez, now an anti-Rubyist, has located that Cuphead's soul is trapped inside the Independence Palace in Saigon by Ngo Dinh Diem, that would make the Inkwell Isle Girls and their new allies to get their own revenge and go fight against the Army of the Republic of Vietnam.. Also, she and the Inkwell Isle Girls will have new allied guerrilla factions (like Provisional People's Army of General Chen,1st Cup Squad of Viet Minh and Inkwell Isle Girls's Guerrilla Force) and fight side by side with Giga Mermaid, the one of who can beat the Republic of Vietnam Navy. Before Operation Wallop begins, she and Baroness Von Bon Bon will have their girl powers and their revenge to save Cuphead's soul from Ngo Dinh Diem after they cried and hugged for such tragedy.. Category:History Pages